Mission Failed
by Vinnino Fernand
Summary: Chapter 3: Kiba membuka matanya. Ia mendapati dirinya berada di sebuah ruangan sel yang lebih mirip gua. Pairing: KibaIno, di chapter ini belum terlalu menonjol
1. Chapter 1

**Mission Failed**  
_Disclaimer: Masashi K._

"Kali ini kau akan menjalankan misi yang cukup berat." Hokage wanita itu berkata dengan suara yang agak berat, membuat gadis di hadapannya berkeringan dingin.

"Memangnya ada misi apa Tsunade-sama?" tanya gadis itu.

"Misi mu kali ini adalah menyelamatkan putri dari Kusagakure." jawab Tsunade. "Sebenarnya misi ini memang tidak cocok untukmu, tapi karena yang libur dari tugas cuma ada kamu, jadi terpaksa."

"T-tunggu dulu. Berarti aku menjalankan misi sendirian dong?" ucap Ino gugup.

"Tenang saja, masih ada temanmu kok!" Ino menghembuskan napas lega setelah mendengar perkataan Tsunade.

'TUKK' 'TUKK'

"Masuk!" sahut Tsunade.

Dua orang dari luar masuk menuju ruangan Hokage itu.

"Saya sudah membawanya." ucap wanita berambut hitam itu sambil berjalan mendekati meja Hokage, diikuti oleh seorang pemuda berambut cokelat yang dikenal Ino.

'Jadi dia...' kata Ino dalam hati, matanya masih menatap tajam pemuda itu.

"Bagus, cepat laksanakan tugas kalian!" sahut Tsunade, membuat semua yang di ruangan itu terperanjat.

"Tunggu! Tapi aku belum tau misi apa yang harus ku laksanakan." protes pemuda bernama Kiba itu.

"Tanya saja sama Ino." kata Tsunade acuh tak acuh, membuat Kiba mendengus kesal.

"Kenapa harus dia?" gumam Kiba hampir tak bersuara, tapi dapat di dengar jelas oleh Tsunade.

"Sudah, cepat pergi!" perintah Tsunade. Kiba dan Ino saling memandang satu sama lain sejenak.

Shizune mengambil peta dari atas meja Hokage "Ini petanya." kata Shizune sambil menyerahkan segulung peta pada Ino.

"Arigatou..." ucap Ino sambil melangkah keluar ruangan, diikuti oleh Kiba dari belakang.

* * *

"Mana anjing besarmu itu?" tanya Ino dengan pandangan 'tidak biasa' karena melihat Kiba tanpa anjing raksasanya. Biasanya pemuda itu selalu bersama anjingnya kemanapun ia pergi.

"Menjalankan misi bersama Hana-nee." jawab Kiba singkat dengan 'gaya' nya yang seperti biasa, kedua tangannya disilangkan di belakang kepalanya.

Ino hanya mengangguk. Kakinya terus melangkah melewati gerbang besar Konoha itu. Sebelumnya ia menyapa dua chuunin penjaga gerbang, Izumo dan Kotetsu.

Setelah meninggalkan gerbang cukup jauh, Kiba berhenti sejenak. Hal ini tentu saja membawa Ino ikut berhenti.

"Kemana kita?" tanya Kiba (sok) tenang.

"Menurut peta di sini, Kusagakure terletak di arah jam dua dari sini." kata Ino sambil mengamati peta yang dibawanya.

"Berapa kilo lagi?"

"Kita kan baru saja berjalan, tentu masih jauh lagi!" jawab Ino. Dalam hati ia mengutuki Kiba dengan sebutan 'Kiba idiot'.

"Hah, kira-kira butuh berapa jam untuk sampai ke sana?" tanya Kiba.

"Bukan jam bodoh, tapi hari!" geram Ino. "Kita butuh waktu tiga sampai empat hari untuk menuju ke sana."

"Selama itu! Cih!" Kiba mendengus. "Kalau begitu, ayo cepat!"

Kiba berlari mendahului Ino. Sekali lagi, Ino menggeram kesal dibuatnya.

* * *

"Kiba... kita istirahat di sini dulu," kata Ino sambil terengah-rengah. "Kita kan sudah berjalan cukup jauh."

"Payah kau! Baru berlari sebentar saja sudah kelelahan!" omel Kiba.

"Aku ini perempuan, jadi tidak sama dengan kamu!" protes Ino.

"Dasar manja!"

Ino menatap Kiba dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Ya sudah, kita istirahat di sini!" sambung Kiba cepat. Ia juga tak mau repot kalau Ino ngambek.

Ino menarik napas lega. "Sebentar lagi hari gelap, kita tidak punya waktu lagi untuk mencari penginapan. Sebaiknya kita mendirikan tenda di sini."

"Terserah kau saja!" komentar Kiba singkat.

* * *

Kiba duduk di depan api unggun untuk menghangatkan dirinya di malam yang dingin ini, sedangkan Ino berbaring di dalam tenda yang telah mereka buat.

"Kiba, aku tidur dulu ya..." sahut Ino dari dalam tenda.

"Apa urusannya dengan ku!" balas Kiba. Dapat ia dengar suara gaduh dari dalam tenda.

Tak lama kemudian, perut Kiba mulai keroncongan seakan-akan cacing di perutnya menangis minta makanan. Kiba mengeluarkan sepotong roti dari dalam ranselnya.

Baru gigitan pertama, ia terhenti karena ia mencium bau asing yang mendekat.

'Ada yang mendekat!' batin Kiba. 'Jumlah mereka sekitar dua puluh orang! Tapi siapa mereka?'

Kiba mulai panik. Dilihatnya Ino yang tertidur di dalam tenda. Tak tega rasanya ia membangunkan gadis cantik itu. Tapi setelah berpikir panjang, ia bertekat membangunkan gadis itu.

Kiba bangkit berdiri dan melangkah masuk ke dalam tenda.

"Ino, ayo bangun!" kata Kiba sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh Ino.

"Hn..." Ino terbangun sambil menggerutu. Ia mengusap-usap matanya. "Ada apa sih? Dasar pengganggu!" omel Ino pada Kiba.

"Tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskannya, yang penting cepat pergi dari sini!"

"Tapi kenapa?" tanya Ino bingung.

"Sudahku bilang tidak ada waktu menjelaskannya," sahut Kiba. "Ayo cepat!"

"Ah... iya-iya." gerutu Ino. Ia lalu bangkin dan membereskan barang bawaannya.

"Sudah? Cepat pergi!" suruh Kiba.

"I... iya," Ino lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari ranselnya. "Jika terjadi sesuatu, hubungi aku." kata Ino sambil menyerahkan _wireless_ kepada Kiba.

"Hn..." gumam Kiba sambil mengambil _wireless_ dari tangan Ino. "Sekarang pergilah, aku akan menyusulmu nanti. Hati-hati...."

"Ya, kau juga harus hati-hati." kata Ino dan sesaat setelah itu dia pergi meninggalkan Kiba.

Baru saja Ino pergi, dua buah shuriken melayang ke arah Kiba tapi dengan mudah ia menghindar.

"Keluarlah!" sahut Kiba.

Segerombolan orang-orang jahat keluar dari balik semak-semak.

"Ternyata kau shinobi Konoha yang datang untuk mengacaukan rencana kakakku!" kata pria gendut dari salah seorang gerombongan mereka.

"Sebenarnya siapa dan apa mau kalian!" seru Kiba.

"Kami ingin menangkapmu sebelum kau mengacaukan semuanya!" kata pria gendut itu lagi.

"Jangan harap kau bisa menangkapku bodoh! GATSUUGA!!!" Kiba menyerang pria gendut itu tapi dapat dihindari.

"Nyalimu besar juga," pria gendut itu menyeringai. "Kalian, tangkap dia!" perintahnya kepada teman-temannya.

Akhirnya pertarungan yang tak terelakkanpun terjadi.

* * *

'Kira-kira kenapa Kiba menyuruhku pergi duluan ya?' Ino membatin dalam perjalanan. 'Apakah ada suatu hal berbahaya yang ia sembunyikan? Ah... semoga saja itu cuma perasaanku saja.'

Ino berhenti sejenak. Pikirannya begitu kacau. Ia memutuskan untuk beristirahat sebentar. Hawa dingin menusuk kulit putihnya.

Tiba-tiba saja ia mendengar langkah seseorang di belakangnya, membuat ia menoleh ke arah suara itu. Ia melihat bayangan hitam yang kini berdiri tegak di depannya. Ino pun mulai bersiaga tapi tanpa diperintah otaknya ia malah tertidur karena kelelahan.

**TBC**

**Aduh... Kacaunya! Gak ada ide karena Senin depan UN. Pusing dah!!!**

**Mungkin fic yang ini dan yang lainnya akan saia update sehabis UN. T_T**

**Jangan lupa, tinggalkan _review _serta prediksi buat lanjutannya ya... Please....  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Moshi-moshi….

UN maupun UAS dah selesai. Waktunya update fic lagi….

Spesial thanks buat yang reviews:

**karinuuzumaki, Tsuichi Yukiko, Sabaku no Yaara hyuuga, Antoinette Yoh, Heri the Weird**, dan **Ingrid**.

Di chapter dua ini ada beberapa OC. Sebenarnya gak niat, tapi itu semua demi kepentingan fic ini juga. ^^

Di samping itu ada juga chara filler. Habis susah banget nyari karakter. T_T

Udah ya… Happy reading….

* * *

**Mission Failed ****Chapter 2**

_Disclaimer: Masashi K. & Hayato D._

"Hoamm..." Ino menggeliat meregangkan tubuhnya. Dibukanya perlahan mata samudranya itu.

'Degg'

Ia terperanjat mendapati dirinya di atas futon empuk dalam sebuah ruangan berdinding arca.

"Kamu sudah bangun?" seorang pemuda menghampirinya.

Ino memperhatikan dengan seksama pemuda itu. Suara itu? Rambut kelabu itu? Pakaian aneh (menurut Ino) itu? Siapakah pemuda itu? Rasanya dia sudah kenal sebelumnya. Tapi siapa dan kapan dia bertemu?

Berbagai pertanyaan berkecamuk dibenaknya. Tapi dia malah bertanya yang lain pada pemuda itu. Pertanyaan yang lebih penting, begitu menurutnya.

"D... di mana ini? Kenapa aku ada di sini?"

Pemuda itu menyunggingkan senyum yang tak asing kepada Ino sebelum menjawab. "Ini di perumahan kuil Angin. Tadi malam aku melihatmu berjalan sendirian di hutan.

"Tapi saat aku mendekatimu,  
aku malah mendapatimu lagi tertidur. Makanya aku membawamu ke sini."

Ino berusaha mengingat kejadian tadi malam. Ia pun sadar bahwa tadi malam ia ketiduran saat bersiaga terhadap bayangan hitam yang ia lihat.

"Oww... Jadi itu bayangan kamu ya? Err...." Ino menunjuk-nunjuk pemuda itu sambil berusaha mengingatnya.

Pemuda itu tahu maksud Ino. Ia pun angkat bicara sebelum membuat Ino bertambah bingung. "Aku Sora," kata pemuda itu lembut. "Kau salah seorang ninja medis Konoha waktu itu kan?"

"Waktu itu?" Ino bingung. "Oh... Iya. Namaku Ino, Yamanaka Ino."

Hening sejenak, keduanya terdiam tanpa kata.

"Apa kau pseudo-Jinchuuriki itu?" pertanyaan Ino memecahkan keheningan. Ia sudah mengingat siapa pemuda di hadapannya itu.

"Hm, iya." jawab Sora singkat. "Tepatnya aku ini mantan pseudo-Jinchuuriki."

Ino mengangguk bertanda mengerti. "Lalu kenapa kau masih mau menjadi biksu?"

Sora tersenyum, lalu ia menjawab. "Mungkin ini memang takdir ku."

Ino tertawa geli, membuat Sora mengerutkan dahi nya. "Kau ini lucu ya, masih juga percaya takdir."

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sora.

"Kalau kau tetap seperti itu kau tidak akan pernah maju, Sora." kata Ino agak tertawa.

"Hn, begitu ya?" Sora tersenyum.

Ino penasaran kenapa Sora yang sekarang sudah suka tersenyum. Dulu dia melihat Sora yang memendam penderitaan, tetapi Sora yang sekarang sudah berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat.

Tanpa sadar, Ino tersenyum sendiri. Sora yang melihat Ino tersenyum merasa asing. "Kenapa tersenyum begitu?"

Pertanyaan Sora yang barusan membuat Ino tersadar dari lamunannya. "Ah, t... tidak!" sahut Ino cepat.

"Sebaiknya kau cuci muka dulu dan setelah itu kita sarapan." kata Sora. Ino mengangguk setuju.

* * *

"Jadi, kau tinggal di sini sendirian?" tanya Ino sambil menyeduh teh hijau nya.

"Hm... ya." jawab Sora singkat.

"Aku heran kenapa hanya kau saja yang tinggal di kuil Angin ini, padahalkan seharusnya ada banyak biksu lain."

"Hn, dulu memang ada." jawab Sora, membuat Ino berhenti menyeduh teh nya.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Ino belum mengerti.

Sora bangkit dari duduk bersilanya. Ia berjalan ke arah jendela, menatap keluar.

"Dulu memang ada banyak biksu yang tinggal di sini," raut wajah Sora berubah sedih. "Tapi mereka telah ditangkap dan dibunuh oleh para pemberontak Kusagakure."

Sora mengepalkan tangannya. Ino sangat mengerti sekali perasaan Sora saat ini. Ia pun bangkit berdiri dan berjalan ke belakang Sora.

"Memangnya kenapa mereka menangkap dan membunuh para biksu kuil ini?" tanya Ino penasaran.

Sora berbalik ke arah Ino. "Karena kami sudah tau rencana dan markas tempat mereka menyembunyikan putri Mio."

"Putri Mio? Siapa?"

"Dia adalah pemimpin Kusagakure, tapi diculik oleh pemberontak yang dipimpin oleh Hikari, seseorang yang ingin merebut tahta putri Mio."

Ino teringat perintah Tsunade yang menginginkannya menghentikan pemberontakan di Kusagakure.

"Jadi ini misiku? Menarik juga." gumam Ino.

"Memangnya untuk apa kau ke sini? Dan siapa temanmu?" tanya Sora.

"Seperti yang kau ceritakan, aku mendapatkan misi untuk menghentikan pemberontakan di Kusagakure." jawab Ino mantap.

"Sendirian?"

"Tidak, aku ditemani Kiba." kata Ino. "Tapi dia malah menyuruhku pergi duluan, menyebalkan!"

Mereka berdua tak bergeming. Keduanya mematung di sana. Entah apa yang mereka pikirkan.

"Oh iya, aku harus cepat ke Kusagakure!" sahut Ino panik. "Nanti aku bisa telat!"

Ino berlari ke gerbang depan kuil. "Arigatou untuk semuanya Sora! Aku pergi dulu!" sahut Ino sambil berlalu pergi. Sora tersenyum melihatnya.

* * *

"Dia lah shinobi utusan Konoha yang mau merusak rencana kita, neesama." kata pria gendut menghadap ke pemimpinnya. Dua orang temannya lainnya membawa Kiba yang terkulai lemas.

"Kerja bagus, Djoushou." puji wanita yang duduk di atas kursi tinggi. "Sekarang bawa dia ke sel tahanan!"

"Baik, neesama!" sahut pria gendut bernama Djoushou itu.

* * *

'Jadi ini yang namanya Kusagakure?' batin Ino yang kini berdiri di depan gerbang Kusagakure.

Dua orang pria yang memakai ikat kepala berlambang rumput datang menghampiri Ino.

"Kami shinobi Kusagakure," kata pria berkaca mata hitam, salah seorang dari dua shinobi yang menghampiri Ino. "Aku Midori, dan ini Tsuba." kata pria itu menunjuk teman di sebelahnya.

"Aku Yamanaka Ino, kunoichi Konohagakure." Ino memperkenalkan dirinya. "Aku datang untuk menjalankan misi."

"Ikutlah dengan kami!" kata Tsuba sambil berjalan ke depan, Ino mengikutinya dari belakang.

* * *

'TUKK' 'TUKK'

"Masuk!" sahut seseorang dari dalam ruangan.

Ino dan dua pria itu pun masuk.

"Dia shinobi Konoha," kata Midori.

Lelaki setengah baya pemilik ruangan itu mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, kami permisi dulu, Todoke-sama." kata Tsuba sambil berlalu pergi bersama Midori.

"Aku Todoke, penasehat Daimyou." kata lelaki setengah baya itu memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Ya, aku Ino." Ino berbalik memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Apa kau sudah tau tugas mu?"

"Sudah, Todoke-sama." sahut Ino. "Menyelamatkan putri Mio kan?"

"Tidak hanya itu, kau juga harus melindungi rakyat Kusagakure dari serangan para pemberontak. Apa kau siap?"

"S... saya siap!" sahut Ino ragu.

"Bagus," Todoke mengangguk. "Hari akan segera gelap, jadi kau boleh istirahat di penginapan."

"A... arigatou, Todoke-sama."

* * *

Ino menopang dagunya sambil duduk di jendela, memandangi bulan purnama yang indah. Tapi hatinya penuh dengan kecemasan.  
Suasana ditambah dengan angin yang mendesis kencang, membuat Ino sedikit menggigil.

'Kiba, apa kau baik-baik saja?' batinnya bertanya-tanya. 'Kau sedang apa sekarang? Kenapa lama sekali sih nyusulnya?'

Ino mulai menggerutu. Ia bangkit berdiri lalu mondar-mandir di kamar tempat ia menginap itu.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?" Ino menggerutu sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Tak terasa wajahnya memanas. Kelopak matanya tak mampu lagi menampung air matanya, bersiap tumpah kapan saja. Ino mengerjapkan matanya, cairan panas itu pun mengalir dari sudut matanya. Paling tidak ini dapat mengurangi kekhawatirannya.

Tunggu dulu, khawatir? Pada Kiba? Bukankah hubungannya dengan Kiba tak bisa dibilang baik? Tapi kenapa? Kenapa ia khawatir pada pria yang dianggapnya brengsek itu?

Ino menyeka air matanya. Ia berjalan ke arah jendela lalu ditutupnya jendela itu. Ia berbalik ke belakang, mengembangkan futon empuk yang tersedia di sana lalu berbaring di atasnya, memikirkan apa yang akan ia lakukan besok.

'Semoga dia baik-baik saja,' pikir Ino seraya menutup matanya.

**TBC**

**Gomen… Kependekan dan gak jelas ya kisahnya? Sekali lagi gomen ya….**

**Mungkin update nya belum tepat waktu coz masih pusing mikirin ujian. Tapi mohon reviews nya….**


	3. Chapter 3

Maaf, update nya kelamaan. Rencana saia sih mau pindah dari fandom Naruto.

Tapi sebelumnya, terimalah chapter 3 ini. _Happy reading_....

* * *

**Mission Failed: Chapter 3**

"Hei kau, ayo bangun!"

Suara seseorang membangunkan Kiba dari tidurnya. Ia membuka matanya perlahan. Ia mendapati dirinya berada di sebuah ruangan sel yang lebih mirip dengan gua. Ruangannya yang gelap hanya disinari cahaya lampu minyak sehingga membuat tempat itu menjadi remang. Pintu sel yang terbuat dari kayu seakan menghalangi ia memandangan lebih jauh lagi.

Kiba mencoba mengusap matanya, tapi ia tersadar bahwa tubuhnya dibalut kain yang kencang sehingga ia tak bisa bergerak bebas.

"Sial!" umpat Kiba, lalu pandangannya beralih pada seorang gadis yang berdiri di depannya.

"Ino? Kau tertangkap juga? Dasar bodoh!"

"Ha? Baru saja bertemu kau sudah bicara kasar padaku. Dasar orang gila!" cetus gadis itu. "Ngomong-ngomong Ino itu siapa?"

Kiba memperhatikan gadis itu dengan tatapan penasaran. Rambut panjang pirang itu, wajah erm... cantik itu. Dia pasti Ino. Tidak mungkinkan seorang Inuzuka Kiba bermasalah dengan pengelihatannya? Apa mungkin akibat pertarungannya dengan para penjahat itu membuat pengelihatannya bermasalah? Kelihatannya tidak begitu.

"Hah, jangan sok tolol begitu!" ledek Kiba. "Kau pikir aku ini buta apa! Sudah jelas-jelas kau itu Ino si gadis centil yang merepotkan!"

"Sudahku bilang aku bukan Ino!" cetus gadis itu. "Aku ini Putri Mio, pemimpin Kusagakure. Kau sendiri siapa? Baru bangun langsung marah-marah. Dasar!"

"Ah! _Go... gomen_, Mio-sama. Aku Inuzuka Kiba, shinobi yang ditugaskan untuk menyelamatkanmu." kata Kiba salting. "Tapi aku malah kena juga. Sial!"

"Oh, begitu. Lalu Ino itu siapa? Pacarmu?" tanya Mio sambil terkekeh.

Sontak, wajah Kiba langsung memerah. Cepat-cepat ia membuang muka. "Hah! Pacar! Enak saja, dia itu temanku menjalankan misi ini."

"Tapi kenapa tadi pas bangun kamu langsung memanggil nama itu?"

"Entah pengelihatanku yang salah atau apa, yang jelas kalian sangat mirip."

"Mirip di segi apanya?"

"Ah, sudahlah!" Kiba mulai gusar. "Selain wajah kalian, sifat kalian juga sama. Kalian sama-sama menyebalkan!"

"Hey, kau juga sangat menyebalkan!" balas Mio.

"Terserah, tapi lepaskan dulu kain yang melilitku ini." gerutu Kiba.

"Apa untungnya aku melepaskanmu?" tanya Mio sinis.

"Kau mau bebas dari sini apa tidak!" sahut Kiba.

Mio terdiam.

"Tunggu apalagi, ayo cepat!" kata Kiba semakin gusar.

"Ah, iya-iya, sabar." Mio menghela napas.

* * *

Tukk... Tukk....

Terdengar suara pintu kamar Ino diketuk seseorang. Ino pun membuka pintu kamarnya. Ia agak terperanjat saat mendapati Midori berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya itu.

"Midori-san? Ada apa?"

"Pakailah ini, setelah itu ikutlah denganku." kata Midori sambil menyerahkan sehelai gaun pada Ino.

Ino masih melongo, tapi cepat-cepat ia raih benda di tangan Midori itu dan masuk kembali ke kamarnya.

* * *

Tak lama kemudian, Ino pun keluar dengan memakai kimono berwarna orange dengan corak bunga-bunga merah kecil yang selaras dengan warna obi-nya. Rambut blonde panjang Ino yang disanggul dengan memakai tusuk rambut khas Jepang membuat kecantikannya bertambah sempurna. Ia benar-benar kelihatan seperti seorang putri istana sekarang.

"Kau sudah siap? Ayo berangkat!" ajak Midori. Ino mengikutinya dari belakang.

* * *

"Jadi begitu, aku mirip dengan Putri Mio ya?"

"Ya, ini fotonya." kata lelaki tengah baya itu sambil menyerahkan secarik foto pada Ino, Ino pun mengambilnya.

"Wah, ternyata memang mirip!" Ino takjub.

"Ya, maka untuk itulah kau harus menggantikan Putri Mio untuk sementara."

"M-maksudmu?"

"Kau akan menjadi putri untuk sementara sampai kita bisa menemukan markas persembunyian penjahat itu."

"Markas persembunyian?" Ino terlihat berpikir sejenak. "Ah, aku punya teman yang tau dimana markas persembunyian mereka."

"Ha! Siapa?"

"Namanya Sora, dia tinggal di kuil angin yang tak jauh dari sini."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu kita harus menemuinya."

'SREET'

Pintu digeser oleh seseorang dari luar.

"Todoke-sama! Anak buah Hikari menyerang desa!" kata shinobi yang baru datang itu sambil terengah-rengah. "Kita harus... eh, M... Mio-sama?"

"B-bukan, aku bukan Putri Mio," elak Ino. "Sekarang kita harus bagaimana?"

"Yang penting selamatkan dulu penduduk. Mereka harus dipindahkan ke tempat yang aman." ujar Todoke. "Cepat perintahkan yang lain untuk membawa penduduk lari dari sini!"

"Baik!" seru shinobi itu sambil berlalu pergi.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Ino panik.

"Kita harus menemui temanmu itu!"

"Baiklah, ayo cepat kita pergi!"

* * *

Ino dan Todoke berlari menuju gerbang desa. Tampaklah banyak bangunan hancur dan sebagian ada yang terbakar.

"Jahat sekali..." gumam Ino.

"Tapi syukurlah mereka sudah pergi, penduduk juga sudah mengungsi." sahut seseorang dari belakang Ino. Ino dan Todoke pun menoleh.

"Sora! K-kau?"

"Jadi dia yang bernama Sora?" tanya Todoke.

"Iya, aku Sora." kata Sora sambil berjalan mendekat.

"K-kenapa kau a-ada disini?"

"Bukankah kalian membutuhkanku?" Sora tersenyum. "Selain itu aku juga mau membalas kematian teman-temanku."

"...."

"Tiba-tiba sebuah kunai melayang dari belakang Sora.

"AWAAAS!" teriak Ino. Sora pun mengelak.

"Hahahahahaha... gerakanmu lamban!" seorang pria bertubuh gemuk datang menghampiri mereka.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Sora.

"Aku Djoushou, orang yang akan menghentikan kalian sebelum kalian lebih jauh lagi."

"Kalian, cepat pergi dari sini! Biar aku yang melawannya." sahut Sora.

"T-tapi," Ino mendapati death glare dari Sora, membuatnya menghela napas singkat. "Baiklah..."

Ino dan Todoke pergi meninggalkan Sora.

"Nah, sekarang cuma tinggal kita. Tak akan ada lagi yang akan mengganggu duel kita." ledek pria gendut itu.

"Hh, buktikan saja."

* * *

"Ino, sebaiknya kau bersiap-siap."

"Iya, aku mau mengganti baju dulu." kata Ino seraya berlari ke penginapannya. "Kau tunggu di sini dulu, aku akan segera kembali."

* * *

"Hosh…. Hosh…. Ternyata kau hebat juga, pemuda sialan!" sahut Djoushou sambil terengah-rengah. Ia kembali merepal pukulannya dan bersiap menyerang Sora kembali. "Rasakan ini, HYAAAA…."

Djoushou berlari ke arah Sora.

"JUUHA REPUSHO!" Sora mengeluarkan jurus badai anginnya. Serangan itu pun telak menghantam tubuh Djoushou. Ia pun terpental ke tanah dengan bersimbah darah. Sepertinya ia telah meninggal.

Sora terengah-rengah, 'Akhirnya selesai juga.'

"Sora! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Ino berlari menghampiri Sora, lalu ia bersimpuh di depannya. Ino mengalirkan chakra ke telapak tangannya dan mulai mengobati Sora. Setelah selesai, mereka pun berdiri.

"Kau sendirian?"

"Iya, Todoke-sama aman bersama seorang shinobi Kusagakure."

"Begitu? Jadi kau sudah siap berangkat?"

"Kau sendiri?"

"...."

"Baiklah, kita berangkat sekarang."

"Apa benar di sini?" kata Ino tak percaya melihat jurang di depannya.

"Ya, markas persembunyian mereka ada di dalam jurang itu."

"T-tapi, kita kan tidak tau bagaimana penjagaan di sana."

"...."

Keduanya tampak berpikir panjang. Tiba-tiba Ino terpikirkan sesuatu. Ia melihat ke sekeliling pohon di sana.

"Ketemu! Sora, tolong jaga tubuhku ya, SHINTENSHIN NO JUTSU!"

Tiba-tiba tubuh Ino terhuyung dan Sora menangkapnya sebelum jatuh ke tanah.

Burung yang dirasuki Ino bertengger di ranting pohon.

'Jumlah mereka ada satu, dua... ya, ada dua orang. Baiklah, aku akan masuk ke gua itu.'

Burung itu pun terbang menuju gua.

"Apa kau tidak merasa aneh dengan burung itu?" isik ninja penjaga itu pada temannya.

"Dia menuju ke sini. Mari kita buktikan!" temannya itu pun melemparkan kunai pada burung itu.

'Hah! Mereka menyerang! KAI!'

"Hah!" Ino sadar, lalu ia bangkit berdiri. "Ada dua orang penjaga di luar markas. Tadi aku mau masuk ke dalam gua, tapi ternyata mereka curiga dan melemparkan kunai kepadaku. Makanya aku keluar dari tubuh burung itu."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu biar aku yang akan mengurus dua orang penjaga di luar, kau masuk saja ke dalam gua duluan."

"Baik!"

**TBC**

**Jiah... Jelek banget! OOC dimana-mana. Terutama Sora, OOC banget! Romance nya juga belum nongol tuh!  
**

**Thanks buat semua yang udah nge-_review_ chapter 2. Maaf, namanya gak bisa disebutin satu-satu *Author pemalas*. Tapi tetap _review_ ya....  
**


End file.
